


Watch My Dust

by CynthiaK2014



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4030345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynthiaK2014/pseuds/CynthiaK2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the Old West in Four Corners.  I got the urge to slash Ezra with all of the Seven but only managed four of them.  This one is Buck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ezra  
***************** 

“Well, Sir, are you a man or a mouse?” I stared at myself in the mirror and heard a faint squeak from the corner of my room. Sighing, I hoped that wasn’t a bad omen. The time had come to make Buck put up or shut up. He’d been flirting with me for three months and it was now my turn.

Strolling down to breakfast, I spotted my prey sitting at the corner table with JD across from him. Making a quick decision, I gave Inez my order before sitting down next to the youngest member of our group. “Good morning, gentlemen. It looks to be a fine day.”

“Morning, Ezra, you look pretty nice in that jacket.” JD fingered the fabric of the sleeve of the green whole cloth. “It matches your eyes.”

“Why thank you, sir, that is quite a compliment. You are also looking very nice this morning. Do I detect a rendezvous with Miss Casey?” I smiled at him and he beamed back at me.

“Yeah, we’re going to ride over to Sarney and watch the train come in.” He checked his watch and gave an exclamation. “Gosh, I’ve got to go or she’ll be mad. We’re going to take Mrs. Potter’s wagon and bring back the supplies she ordered. See you guys later.”

And he dashed off leaving Buck and I alone at the table. 

“He’s right, you do look nice this morning.” Buck’s voice seemed deeper than usual and I used the flirty look that Mother had perfected on him.

“Thank you, kind sir. I felt rather springlike this morning and decided to celebrate.” I thanked Inez for the plate of food she set before me and shook out my napkin onto my lap. 

“But it’s fall, Ezra, not spring. It’s the first of September not the first of May.” Buck toyed with the handle of his coffee cup but never once took his eyes off of me.

“Very true, Mr. Wilmington, but I have found that the heart pays no attention to the days that come and go. The heart has its own seasons.” I finished my egg and proceeded to the beans, which were a constant staple of frontier diet.

“Your heart been talking to you, Ezra?” He drawled my name and I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand straight up.

“Yes, indeed it has, Mr. Wilmington. Man wasn’t meant to live alone, or so Josiah quotes from the Bible.” I chewed and swallowed while watching Buck’s fingers tighten on the porcelain handle of his cup. “Perhaps you would be willing to give me some pointers on seducing a willing . . . partner?”

He swallowed hard and leaned forward. “And would this willing, I might say, very willing partner have any distinguishing marks?”

“I have long been partial to blue eyes.” I took a sip of the tea that Inez brewed for me. “And it would be nice if they liked some of the things that I enjoy. Swimming for one or perhaps woodcarving, yes, those are definitely two interests that come to mind.”

Buck sat up straight and beckoned to Inez. When she arrived with a frown at his half-finished plate of food, he handed her his coffee cup. “Inez, would you be a real darling and bring me some of what Ezra here is drinking.”

“You want tea?” Her eyes flashed and her smile bloomed wider than I’d ever seen it. “I’ll just bring out the pot so you can share it.” Turning away, she winked at me and hurried off.

I was still trying to come to terms with his request and I kept my eyes on my plate where I was mopping up the last of my breakfast. Then I remembered my question to myself earlier and I straightened my shoulders and raised my gaze to his face. The look there was one I’d never seen before. Hope, happiness and longing were all there for me to see.

“Tea and I hope to be good friends.” He said slowly. “And this afternoon, after my patrol, perhaps you’d be willing to meet me over at Swan Pond. I love swimming.”

“Really?” I said a little breathlessly. Inez plunked the teapot and a new cup down between us before departing and I used the time to get control of myself. I had to be sure that he understood what I was offering. “Let me pour you a cup of tea, Mr. Wilmington. I would be glad to meet you for an afternoon swim. However, to get back to my dilemma. I am looking for a partner who is willing to be with me for . . . forever. They need to be reliable and at the same time fun loving. I know that I often appear frivolous but my heart will only commit to one person and one person only.”

“I know just what you mean, Ezra.” He manfully took a sip and his eyes widened in surprise. “This tastes good. What’s in it?”

“It’s a blend of my own with cinnamon added. I’m rather partial to the unexpected.”

His eyes heated up. “That’s what I like about you, Ezra, you can surprise me over and over again. And I think I understand the requirements of the . . . person you’re looking for. Faithful and loving and in the relationship for the long haul, that sound about right?”

I nodded and realized that the hand holding my cup was shaking just a little. “It’s a lot to ask of someone, I know. But over the course of the last few months, my friendships with all of you have led me to believe that I am,” now my voice was shaking, “worthy of such a love.” 

“Damn right you are, Ezra.” He leaned closer and began to say something else but a shadow fell over the table and Chris interrupted him.

“Buck, time for your patrol. Vin said he saw sign of several horses leading up to the stable then away.” His laconic command made me want to scream and I could see Buck ready a blast at him but the Larabee glare stopped him in his tracks. “Ezra, you need to take the afternoon patrol. Josiah had to ride over to the Hale’s.”

My heart fell but I stiffened my spine and nodded agreement. “Certainly, Mr. Larabee. I hope that Grandmother Hale isn’t feeling too badly?”

He shrugged and left his normal irritating self. Buck was swearing under his breath and hastily finishing his breakfast. “Damn . . . interfering . . . bastard.” He gulped more tea and shot me a look that almost melted me to the chair. “I will see you later, Ezra. I got just the solution to your dilemma. Till then, you stay safe.”

I nodded and felt his leg briefly touch mine under the table. It felt like lightning sliding up to my stomach and tingling there before dissipating. His eyes showed astonishment and a smoldering desire that made my breath grow short. Then he was gone, striding out of the saloon and leaving me feeling as if the sun had gone out of the day.

Sighing, I finished my tea and prepared for my own duties. Mrs. Potter had set up a small school in the back room of her store and I taught literature and history to a class of five very disparate children. Ranging from age six to twelve, it was always a challenge to tailor the lessons to each one without either dumbing it down or letting it soar too far over their young minds. 

But I rather relished the challenge and was all ready thinking about the Trojan Wars. Introducing them to Homer even in translation should prove very interesting. Going back upstairs, I gathered my books and papers, making sure I had the right ones before walking over to the drygoods store. The children were all there, well scrubbed and eagerly awaiting their new lessons. 

They were all bright, inquiring minds that it was a pleasure to teach. One of these days, perhaps I would stop gambling and just teach. It is a noble profession this guiding of young minds to the treasures in literature but not alas, a very ruminative one. Still, it was something to think about instead of whether or not Buck was serious.

That was another challenge entirely.

The three hours flew by while the children peppered me with questions, listened to my reading of Homer and prepared their own retellings of the war in question. Gloria Potter brought in milk and cookies about eleven then stayed to participate in the discussion about whether or not the Greek Gods had ever really existed. Josiah would be giving his lessons the next day on religion and philosophy.

That should prove to be a very interesting discussion, I thought fondly and waved the little ones off for the day. There was still time to eat a little lunch before I had to begin my patrol. Inez had roast chicken broiling with some spinach leaves as garnish. Quite good actually and so I made sure that I told her. I’d ordered a cookbook from New York and she was slowly but surely working her way through the thick tome.

I had to help her translate some of the more arcane terms but that was no hardship at all. And it was improving our meals immensely. Mrs. Potter had ordered some of the spices needed and some of the good wives of Four Corners were also beginning to experiment a little. I liked to think that all the citizens of this small town were on their way to more discriminating tastes.

Heading for the jail, I found Buck behind the desk, looking over wanted posters. He looked up when I entered and the smile that blossomed could only be termed . . . heated. “Ez’, good to see you. Nothing much is going on.” He stood and circled the desk, stalking me with that graceful gait of his. “I hope your morning went well.”

He was right in front of me not six inches away so I could feel the heat radiating from him. It was all I could do not to lean forward. “Yes, indeed, the children are now arguing the merits of the Trojan War and preparing to pepper Josiah about the Greek gods tomorrow.”

Buck put his arms on either side of me, against the wooded door. “I’m glad to hear it. Now, I think I’ll check out what Inez is serving for lunch.”

And he leaned in and kissed me. I sank back against the door thankful it was there to hold up my suddenly boneless body. He was heat and light exploding over my senses like dynamite. His tongue outlined my lips and entered when I parted them. Rich musk and perhaps just a hint of our morning tea still remained.

When he pulled away, we were both panting heavily. My hands had found their way to his leather vest and were holding on tightly. Our groins were still glued together and the matching bulges twitched beneath the fabric.

“Oh God, Ezra, you taste good.” He shook his head and kissed my forehead. “Chicken and something I don’t recognize.”

“Spinach.” I managed to say while I tried to get my breathing under control.

“Yuck, I hate spinach.” He said plaintively and stepped away from me.

I let him go reluctantly. “It’s good for you. Ask Inez for some lemon, that will help.”

“Okay.” He straightened up and eased his cock within those tight jeans of his. “I will see you later, Ezra. It’s a warm day and the pond will be just as nice at dusk.”

Swimming, I reminded myself, he’s talking about swimming. “We shall see, Mr. Wilmington.”

“Buck, I wish you’d call me Buck, just once.” That big hand of his caressed my cheek.

“Buck.” I had to whisper it because my voice had shrunk to nothing.

And he was kissing me again, sweetly. I could drown in one of his kisses and hoped that I’d have the chance later. Then he was gone and I found myself sitting at the desk with no idea of how I’d gotten there. Out of force of habit, I sorted through the wanted posters, memorizing faces and descriptions until I knew that I had my body under control. Once that had been accomplished, I got up to make my rounds of the town.

This was the part of the job that I enjoyed the most. Most of the small shop owners and homeowners were no longer young and needed just a little help now and then. I held a shutter in place for Mr. Murphy so he could fix the bracket. I passed the time of day with Mrs. Harold, who at 87 was the oldest resident in Four Corners. She agreed to speak to the class when we began American history. Her stories would be eye-opening for the children.

The five hours passed slowly but quietly and I said my thank you’s to the Lord while taking a final look at the bank. They were closing for the day and I chatted with the bank manager, Mr. White while Miss Murphy tidied up her workspace. When the door opened, I cast a glance at the late customer and froze. My photographic memory compared the hand drawn profile on the wanted poster with the man in front of me.

They matched all too well. I wrenched my gaze back to Mr. White and murmured a command for him to leave and find Buck. Now. Then I walked around the counter and up to Miss Murphy’s side. “I’m sorry, Sir, but we’re in the process of closing. Is there something which we could help you or can it wait for morning? Miss Murphy, would you go and get the ledgers from my office while I help this gentleman?”

She nodded and walked quickly to the back while I moved into position and covered her retreat. “Sir?”

“I need to make a withdrawal.” The gravely voice sent shivers up my spine.

“Indeed, Sir, I’m afraid I don’t recognize you as one of our depositors.” I waited calmly for his response while my memory replayed every damning word on the poster. ‘Wanted for bank robbing and murder.’

The gun was in his holster one moment and trained on me the next. “Don’t like to deposit, just withdraw.”

“I see, Mr. Story. It is Mr. Ed Story, isn’t it?” I was determined that this miscreant would take nothing away from here.

That shook him a little. “Yeah, how’d you know that?”

“Your picture does you justice, Sir. And I’m afraid that I am not the bank manager but one of the men delegated to protect this town. It’s small but we like it the way it is. So, you shall have to leave empty handed.”

“Shit! You, girl, get back out here now or I’ll shoot this fancy man.” He raised his voice and I prayed that she’d already gone out the back window.

The front door crashed open and Buck appeared like an avenging angel with his gun already drawn. I threw myself aside and heard shots ring out. A burning pain seared my arm but I ignored it, rolling back onto my feet with my derringer drawn. But Mr. Story was lying on the floor in an ever-widening pool of blood while Buck stood over him. 

“Ezra, you okay?” His eyes never left the bank robber but the note of uncertainty made me feel warm.

“Just a scratch, Buck. Thank you for coming so quickly.” I holstered my gun and rounded the counter in time to meet Mr. White and Larabee.

Mass confusion reigned for a few moments but then Nathan appeared and pronounced the robber dead. My scratch was deemed serious enough for him to command me to his clinic for patching. Buck’s heated blue gaze watched me all the way out the door and I knew that he wanted to join me but could not. That feeling of warmth endured all the way through the cleansing and bandaging of the wound.

“Mr. Jackson, thank you for your prompt attention.” I wasn’t sure how to put my next question. “I was wondering if you know of something that could be used on . . . sore muscles.”

“You pull something when you hit the floor?” He asked.

“I am a trifle sore, sir. Would there be something benign that you would recommend?”

“Sure thing, I’ve got some massage oil that you should be able to apply yourself. I make it up from lavender, rosemary and olive oil. Those olive trees that Mr. Stanislov planted are finally bearing olives and he presses them for their oil.” Nathan turned away and went to his worktable.

“Really? I wonder if he’d come to our classes and talk about growing olives and what they are used for? It would fit our studies very well. And perhaps you could come and speak of the ancient Greek's healing cures?” I wondered if he’d be offended but the smile he cast over his shoulder was bright.

“Sure thing, Ezra, I’ve got a translation of Asclepius that I’ve been slowly reading over the last few years. Some of his theories are kind of puzzling but interesting all the same.”

I swallowed hard and reminded myself to never, ever underestimate our healer. “That sounds wonderful, Mr. Jackson. The children and I will both learn something from your talk.”

“You let me know when you want me. Here’s the oil. Perhaps Buck could help you out for those spots that are hard to reach.” His gaze was bland but with a twinkle that told me that my secret was one no longer.

“Indeed, I shall ask him for aid . . . if I should need it.” I slipped my shirt back on and he helped me button up. My arm was stiffening up nicely and I thought longingly of the swim that was not to be. He’d already warned me about keeping it dry and clean.

“Take it easy, Ezra. Probably be nice if you retired early tonight and didn’t play cards until all hours.” He helped me off the examining table and I’m afraid I needed his steadying hand when the room tilted on me.

“I think you must be right, Nathan. I feel a little dizzy.” 

He was grinning at me and I realized that I’d used his first name. “Then I’ll just walk you back to the saloon so’s I can be sure you reach it in one piece.”

“Thank you, Nathan. I would appreciate the escort.” I was losing all sense of formality with these men with whom I was associated.

We walked to the saloon slowly, stopped frequently along the way to answer questions from the questioning citizens. Mrs. Chang clucked over the state of my coat and peeled it off of me, telling me in her pigeon English that she would mend it. A more determined lady it has rarely been my fortune to meet. Nathan just helped her take it off of me, ignoring my protests. They decided the shirt could be sent over later and I thanked my lucky stars that they hadn’t stripped me to the skin right then and there.

Buck and Chris were waiting for us in the saloon and my gaze went straight to the tall man whose eyes lit up when they saw me. That warm feeling was back and I tried not to show everything I was feeling in one look but it was growing more and more difficult not to just throw myself at him.

“Buck, here’s some oil for Ezra’s bruises.” Nathan handed the bottle to him and Buck’s gaze turned worried. “He’s fine, Buck. Just some sore muscles and the bullet wound needs some tending tomorrow but it’s nice and clean so no infection should set in. Why don’t you take him upstairs right now and help him change out of that shirt so Mrs. Chang can mend it, too?”

By now, I was blushing to the tips of my ears but Buck was smiling so brightly, he rivaled the lanterns on the walls. “Why sure thing, Nathan. Poor Ez’ might need some help with his buttons and I’m just the man to help.”

Chris was looking back and forth between us and the slight smile on his face told me that he understood the subtle conversation going on beneath the banal words. “Take good care of him, Buck. Ezra is a valued member of our group and needs to be treated with all the care that you can muster.”

I literally didn’t know what to say to that declaration. He thought I was a valued member of the seven? When had that happened? But Buck was by my side and urging me gently up the stairs while I was still coming to grips with the kind words from a man whom I just assumed disliked me.

“Just saying the truth, Ezra, that’s what he was doing.” Buck’s whisper in my ear made me shiver and the hand on my back radiated heat thorough out my whole body. “Now, all we need is Josiah and Vin’s approval before we take this any further.”

I fumbled with the key to my room and gazed wide-eyed at him. “Really?”

He took it from me and unlocked the door, pulling me inside and shutting it in one graceful motion. Then I was backed against it and kissed within an inch of my life. He was heat and spice to my tongue and we only broke apart when breathing became a necessity.

“Damn, Ezra, I thought he was going to kill you.” He pulled me from the door and led me to my bed, seating me as if I was made of fine porcelain and kneeling between my legs. “I was so scared for you. Please don’t ever do that again, I don’t know if my heart can stand it.”

“It’s part of our job description, Buck.” I cupped his cheek and caressed the smooth shaven skin.

“I know.” He turned just enough to place a kiss in my palm, sending a tingle straight to my groin. “But I don’t have to like it. You know that requirement you had this morning about someone who’d stay forever?” He waited for my nod and I felt my stomach flutter. “Well, I found someone who wants to be at your side for the rest of his life. Would that be okay?”

“Does he have blue eyes and a fun loving spirit?” I leaned close and kissed those beautiful lips.

He opened and sucked my tongue into his mouth. We feasted on each other for long moments before having to break apart. “Yep, he surely does and while he might not have been a faithful man before, he promises he will be from now on.”

“And who might this paragon of virtue be? Buck?” I sighed his name and felt him push me back onto the bed.

“Vin.” He said while straddling me and tickling me into laughter at his outrageous statement. “Of course, I think he may be taken already so I guess the second best choice would be . . . me.”

“Never second choice in my heart, Buck. I think I loved you the first time we met.” I met those burning blue eyes and let all that I was feeling show on my face.

He leaned in and kissed me thoroughly while his hands unbuttoned my shirt slowly. Soft murmurs slid into my mind like honey flowing from the comb. Warm fingers stroked my skin everywhere and I began to burn inside and out from the passion he was unleashing in me. Maybe there was really something to that animal magnetism he talked about.

Buck chuckled and I realized that I must have spoken that last thought out loud. “Nope, Ezra, that’s just my love overflowing into you and meeting yours. Now let’s change you out of that shirt and into a nice clean one so we can go down and have dinner.”

“Nathan suggested an early night.” I used that flirty look again and realized how very potent it was when his eyes turned navy blue with passion.

“And a massage with that oil he gave me. I think he’s absolutely right. So, let’s hurry so’s we can come back here and I’ll take care of you.”

“That sounds just right, Buck.” I caressed his cheek and he kissed me again gently. “And then we’ll have an early night?”

“Going to bed early and having an early night are two different things, Ezra. We’ll see what works a little later.” He rolled off of me and helped me sit up to remove my shirt. “Damn, I hate it when you get hurt. Now that it’s okay to love you, I’m going to hate it even worse.”

“It will always be ‘okay’ to love me, Buck. Just as much as I love you.” I told him calmly and watched his eyes light up. It was definitely going to be an early night.

*******************


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck finally gets his gambler.

Buck  
***************** 

I watched Ezra flirt with me across the table in front of the others and counted myself the luckiest man in the world. I’d fallen in love with him almost immediately but he had walls a mile thick and two miles high so I set my sights on him and waited for him to come to me. I couldn’t hardly breathe when he flirted back this morning over breakfast. Finally, finally he was ready to be mine.

Killing Chris would have been a real pleasure when he screwed up our plans for the afternoon. I probably would have eventually regretted killing my oldest friend but damned if I weren’t still pissed at him for putting Ezra in harm’s way. ‘Course, nobody else could have acted like a bank manager the way he had and saved both Mr. White and little Rosemary Murphy.

So I just sat back and watched Ezra be charming while we ate our dinner. I even ate more spinach just because he looked at me with that little pout of his that turns my knees to water. And with a squeeze of lemon, it didn’t really taste that bad. But I wasn’t telling him that any time soon. He’d probably try to make me eat healthy all the time.

Ah hell, who was I trying to kid? All it would take was one look from emerald eyes and I’d be doing exactly what he wanted. Strange to say, Nathan and Chris had taken to the change between us real well. Vin had smiled that slow smile of his that said the world was a real good place and made my Ezra blush with a low voiced comment that I couldn’t hear.

Josiah was watching me like a hawk and I kind of felt like I should be asking permission from him to court his son. But Ezra had just laid a gentle hand on his sleeve and said something very quietly to him that finally brought a smile to his face. He was a good man and he probably thought that I wasn’t good enough for Ezra. Hell, I knew that but I couldn’t give him up either. I would just have to ‘walk softly before the Lord’ for the rest of my days in thanks for him saving Ezra for me.

And that left JD to tell and there I didn’t know what to say or how to say it. 

I liked being a big brother to him but I wasn’t sure how he’d take the revelation that I was giving up women for a man. But what a man Ezra was, kind, gentle, smart as a whip and beautiful in every way. Women are wondrous creatures and I dearly loved to make them smile but Ezra . . . well, Ezra was the one I wanted for always.

“Hi, guys, we’re back. Mrs. Potter got a load of oranges in and she gave me some to share with you.” JD bounced in and sat down beside me with a basket full of the bright orange fruit. “Did anything happen while we were gone?”

Our eyes met across the table and I saw Ezra brace himself but Chris of all people hurried into speech with a laconic telling of the bank robbery story. JD’s eyes got real big and he looked back and forth between us as if Chris was telling a tall tale instead of truth. He had questions and he looked real concerned when he heard that Ezra had been shot. Just thinking about that made my skin twitch and I had a need to hold him close and never let him out of my sight again.

But when he volunteered to help Ezra if he needed it, I piped up that I would be helping him while Ezra blushed a little. JD looked from him to me and back again before smiling. Then he told us congratulations, he was glad that we'd finally woken up to the fact that we loved each other. The whole table went silent while we all looked at him as if he’d grown another head.

He just smiled back and said his uncle had come home from the War with a buddy and they were real happy together. I shook my head and thought to myself, you just never knew about people. Inez brought him his dinner and we shared the oranges around the table while we talked about a little bit of everything. But I kept a close eye on Ezra and noticed that he was fighting to keep back his yawns.

Getting shot gives you a real surge of energy but when it leaves, you feel drained. Nathan was watching too and he finally shot a look at me with a little tilt of his head that told me it was time to take care of my lover, my soon-to-be-real-life lover. I slid back my chair and stood up, coming around the table to Ezra’s side and he looked up with that twinkle that told me he was ready.

We said our good nights and I steadied him when he stood up and faltered. Nathan told me to watch him on the stairs because he might get dizzy and I just nodded. I’d be watching him anyway and if I had to I’d just carry him the rest of the way. He was back to blushing again and I wondered if he’d lost his poker face completely.

Nah, it was just put aside for now and would probably return as soon as he sat down with the cards. I loved watching him deal to a table full of men just itching to lose their money. But right now, I wanted to see those graceful hands undressing me while I peeled off all those layers that he wore.

At the top of the stairs, he looked at me and handed me the key to his room. “I don’t think I can open the door, I’m shaking so badly.”

I’d felt the little tremors run through him and I took the key. “I’ll do whatever you want, Ezra. Just tell me and we can sleep together without doing another thing but cuddle.”

He smiled at me. “I may be tired and aching, Buck, but I definitely want more than a cuddle from you.” 

I unlocked his door and we went inside, shutting it behind us. He came into my arms as if he’d done it a hundred times and I held him tightly, only then thinking about what would have happened if I’d been slower getting to him. He wasn’t the only one shaking when I thought about the ‘what ifs’.

“Ezra, I’m so glad you decided to seduce me this morning.” I said into his hair and felt him hug me tighter.

“I hoped you were . . . all right with it. You’d been flirting with me for some time and I thought you might mean it.” He licked the little bit of skin that showed over my top button and he had to stand practically on tiptoe to do it.

“I mean it, Ezra. There’s nobody I’ve wanted since almost the moment we met. I still like to flirt with the ladies, Ez’ but you’re the only one who makes me feel real. Shoot, I don’t have the right words to tell you what you mean to me.” I sighed and rested my chin on his hair.

“You’re doing just fine, Buck. I know that I am not the most . . . trustworthy of men but I do want to be someone that you can . . . trust.” He was practically whispering and every word was like a blow to my heart.

“Don’t ever say that about yourself, Ezra P. Standish. I trust you more than anyone I’ve ever known.” I moved my hands up to his shoulders and gave him a little shake. “And so do the others. It was a trusted man who took over this afternoon and saved a young girl, an old man and the hard earned money of half the town.”

In the dim light of a fading sunset, I could see him blush and suddenly I just had to kiss him again. His hands held my vest while my mouth took his with all the fierce need that the afternoon had born in me. But when he moaned and flinched I realized that I’d put too much pressure on his bandaged forearm.

“Oh, Ezra, don’t let me hurt you.” I gentled my lips and scattered kisses over his face. His eyelids were petal soft and his eyebrows silky smooth. I wanted to taste him every where and that meant I was going to have to start peeling off those layers. So I did, slowly making sure that each touch was all right with him. I had the feeling that he’d been hurt in the past and I wasn’t about to add to that pain.

His little whimper when I lapped at the hollow of his throat went straight to my groin and I sped up our undressing because I had to feel his skin against me or die. I’d never been so hard in my life and when I slid his pants down I discovered that he was right there with me. He was beautiful and I just had to push his foreskin back and taste him. His hands were shaking as they carded through my hair and I realized that he’d fall if I didn’t take better care of him.

I slid back up his body and lifted him in my arms, carrying him to the bed and laying him gently down so I could get rid of his boots and pants. He was panting and I could see his cock leaking a little with need. I came back to his side, leaving his pants in a heap on the floor. He’d have a fit in the morning but right now something more important had come up.

He was a delicious shade of plum and I sucked him in gently, afraid that I’d hurt him by being too quick. He moaned and I smiled around his thick length. “Oh, Buck. Oh, Buck.”

I liked the sound of my name moaned by those beautiful lips of his. But he was shaking and I was afraid that if I prolonged this too long, the pleasure would turn to pain. So I rolled his balls between my fingers and sucked a little harder, listening for what he sounded like when he came. And there it was, a breathless moan of my name before he released into my keeping.

He relaxed all over and I sucked gently, knowing that his flesh would be sensitive now. Salty, somewhat bitter but I was addicted just the same. He hadn’t moved since he came and I suddenly worried that I might have hurt him. But before I checked, I had to get out of my pants before they strangled me. Kneeling up, I thankfully unbuttoned my fly and let him pop out. Then I sat on the edge of the bed and took off my boots and pants with a sigh of relief.

“Buck.” 

I’d never heard his voice sound like that before, lazy and satiated. I wanted to hear that again. “Ezra, you okay?”

“I’m fine.” He sounded as if he were still half-asleep. “No, I’m better than fine.”

I chuckled and started unbuttoning my shirt. “Well, I’d like to thank you for my dessert, Ezra. You were quite tasty and I believe that I may need to coax out a little more.”

The bed shifted and I felt his heat against my back, his arms coming around me to help me unbutton. “I’m glad you enjoyed it, Buck. However, I believe you are in possession of a rather unique vintage that only the most discriminating connoisseur could appreciate.”

Those big words all ran together in my head until I wasn’t sure which way was up. But he’d already pulled me completely onto the bed and sent me sprawling on my back while he knelt by my hip and reached out a hand for my cock. “Ezra, don’t hurt yourself. Oh God.”

I’d never been touched with so much love in my life. Those slender hands that dealt cards so quickly were slowly sliding over my rock hard cock like feathers, barely there and yet branding me with their heat. It was my turn to whimper and I felt him smile against the tender spot just beneath my crown before he ran the rough edge of his tongue there. Then he was nibbling along the flared edges and gently kissing the small slit that was starting to leak bitter tears.

A slight suction and he was humming at the taste. I almost came then but he knew about that nerve at the base of my cock and he pressed it so I didn’t release. He did something then that no one had ever done to me before. Sliding his tongue down my shaft, he real gently took one of my balls in his mouth and sucked just a little while I had to bite my hand to keep from shouting.

Then he did it to the other one and I was shaking all over as if I had the chills. Cupping them in one hand, he came back up and sucked the entire crown into that moist hot haven. I’d wanted him for so long that I just didn’t have the stamina that I should have. Before too many more minutes had passed, I was back to biting my hand and spurting between those beautiful lips. I was still shaking when he let me slip from him. I reached down a long arm and brought him up to my chest, hugging him close and feeling like a train had run over me.

“Was it all right, Buck?” That slightly timid voice didn’t belong to the self-assured man who’d just pleasured me so well.

“Ezra, if it had been any more all right, I’d have passed right out and you’d be calling on Nathan to revive me.” I stroked a hand down his back and realized that he was perspiring more than he should be. “Sweetheart, how do you feel?”

“All right.” He was shivering a little and I felt alarm bells ring in my head. Rolling him to one side, I reached for the matches so I could light the lamp I’d seen earlier on the side table. The first one broke and I cursed it silently while being a little more careful with the second one. The flame showed me an Ezra who was pale and shaky as if he was going into shock.

“Sweetheart, how does your arm feel? Did I hit it or something?” Alarmed was the least of what I was feeling.

“It aches a little.” He said slowly and I knew that meant that he was really in pain.

“Stay right here, Ezra and I’ll go get Nathan.” I leaned in and kissed him slowly, judging his temperature with my lips. He was hot, too hot. “Sweetheart, are you feeling a little warm?”

“Um, just a little.” He licked his lips and I hurried into my pants without bothering with anything like underwear. His eyes were glazed and I found myself praying that the damn bullet hadn’t had some kind of infection on it. 

I shrugged into my shirt and hastily tucked it in before tugging on my boots. “Ezra, I’ll be right back. Okay? Ezra?”

Those green eyes opened and the sweetest smile crossed his lips. “Love you, Buck.”

I had to bite my lip at the drowsy declaration. “I love you too, Ezra. Let’s get you under the covers now.”

“No,” he shook his head. “Too hot.”

“Sweetheart, please, just for me?” I tugged the blanket and sheet out from under him and tried to cover him up.

“No.” Suddenly I could just see a five-year old Ezra being stubborn.

“Just the sheet then. I don’t want Nathan to see all of you unless he has to.” I pushed the blanket off the bed and pulled the sheet up over him.

“Nathan’s coming?” He frowned at me.

“In just a minute, sweetheart. So stay right here for me and I’ll be right back with him.” I kissed him again and practically ran from the room. At the top of the stairs, I could see he and Josiah still talking together. Some healing instinct must have brought his eyes to mine because without a word being spoken, he was on his feet and heading up the stairs with Josiah right behind.

“He’s burning up and he said his arm ached.” Was all I had to say and then we were in Ezra’s room. He’d pushed the sheet down to his waist but he was perspiring so much that he might as well have been naked.

“Ezra, I’m going to unwrap the bandage now.” Nathan’s voice was low while he sat on the other side of the bed and picked up Ezra’s left hand. The whimper from my lover almost buckled my knees. “Josiah, go to the clinic and bring me back some alcohol and more bandages. Oh and some Epsom salts, they’re in the big jar on top of the cabinet.”

The big man nodded and left while I picked up the clothes that we’d flung all over. If I hadn’t been so intent on seducing him maybe I would have noticed sooner that he was sick.

“This is not your fault, Buck so just stop blaming yourself.” Nathan read my mind with ease. “I must have missed something when I cleaned it out.” He unwrapped the bandage and even I could see that the angry red and purple of the graze wasn’t right. “Damn, there must be a thread or a speck of dirt or something that I can’t see. It’s all right, Ezra; it’s going to feel better soon. Buck, lay down beside him so he’s not alone.”

“I won’t hurt him?” I wanted to in the worst way but I didn’t want to hurt him more.

“Nope, big guy, you’ll just make him feel safe and loved.” Those dark eyes looked straight into my heart. “If I didn’t think it was love then I would have told him so and protected him from you. I don’t know why it took me so long to see his wounded spirit but once I did, I finally understood that he is a kind man. You’ll be good for him. Make him laugh, lighten those spirits that sometimes sink into despair.” 

I slid in beside Ezra and gently slid an arm under him so he could feel me in more than one place. He murmured my name and I almost cried. “I fell in love with him almost the first time I saw him. But that was mostly lust until I began to know him . . . really know the man inside.” I soothed a quiet hand over his cheek. “I just . . . I just want to make him happy instead of sad. Let him know that it’s okay to laugh out loud or show pain when it hurts.”

Nathan chuckled and brought the bowl of water from the dresser over to the bed. “I think those are real good goals, Buck. And so will Ezra once we get him past this little infection.”

He wrung out a cloth in the cool water and wiped the sweating brow of my comatose lover. Ezra sighed and I felt those tears burning my eyes again. It wasn’t long before Josiah returned with the supplies that Nathan needed and I had to watch while he cleaned the wound again with an abrading motion that had Ezra whimpering continuously until he was done.

The wound still looked angry but Josiah brought up hot water and Nathan made a poultice of the Epsom salts that made Ezra hiss then go limp. That scared me to death and I probably would have done something foolish but Josiah was there to keep me calm. The next hour passed so slowly that it felt like a week. The big man brought up two chairs from the saloon so he and Nathan had a place to sit. 

They talked quietly about a lot of things while I kept wiping Ezra’s face and chest with the cool water. Nathan changed the poultice every fifteen minutes or so and Josiah had brought up more hot water twice when I noticed that Ezra wasn’t sweating anymore. Nathan removed the poultice and the angry red streaks were gone.

“Hallelujah, brother.” Josiah was quietly jubilant and I was singing inside my heart. He patted my shoulder. “Take good care of him, Buck. I’ll check on you tomorrow.”

“Thanks, Josiah.” I was suddenly as tired as if I’d been working hard.

“Rest, Buck. He’s going to be a handful when he wakes up.” The big man chuckled. “Nathan, you want me to take some of those supplies back to the clinic?”

“No thanks, Josiah. I’ll watch for a while longer, we might want another poultice in the morning just to be on the safe side.” Nathan smiled at him. “Good night.”

Josiah let himself out and I curled a little closer around Ezra. Nathan was humming softly while he lightly bandaged the now clean wound. It was a soft sound, kind of like my mama sang when I was real little. One minute I was just closing my eyes for a minute and the next I knew it was morning.

The sun was peeking in through the windows and I looked around for Nathan only to find him gone. Ezra was snuggled close in my arms and he was just as cool as could be. I’d need to go to Josiah’s church to give thanks to the Lord for saving my Ezra. It wasn’t quite the night that I’d had planned but nothing mattered but the fact that he was okay.

“Buck?” His sleepy drawl made me smile. “Did something happen last night?”

“What?” I tried to sound shocked. “You don’t remember subduing me with your animal magnetism and taking me over and over until I had to plea for mercy?”

Sleepy green eyes looked up into mine. “I did?”

“Yep, you were so masterful that I almost swooned.” I nodded sagely.

“Really?” He was awake now and his eyes searched the room “Then why do I remember Nathan and Josiah here, too?”

“Well, you were just too much for me, Ez’ so I had to call in reinforcements.” I tried to keep a straight face, I really did but that arching eyebrow did me in and I started snickering.

“Ow!” He moved his arm and I sobered immediately.

“Let me see, sweetheart.” I sat up and grabbed for his arm.

“It’s just sore, Buck. Why was the pillow under it?” He let me hold his arm.

“It got infected and Nathan was here most of the night changing the poultice. He and Josiah stayed for quite a while before Josiah left and I fell asleep.” I admitted and gently peeled the bandage back to check the wound. “Oh good, it still looks okay.”

“Goodness, I don’t think that I ever had three gentlemen in my bedroom at one time.” Ezra smiled at me and I fell in love all over again. “Now about this animal magnetism you mentioned?”

And I settled in to let him seduce me again. It was going to be a beautiful day.

*********************


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lazy day at Swan Pond.

Ezra  
****************** 

I walked out to the stables in response to a note from my missing lover. _Come to the stables at two. Love, Buck_

Chuckling, I’d put a few supplies into my jacket pockets before heading out to our rendezvous. Chaucer was already saddled and ready to go but Buck was nowhere in sight. However, another note tied to my pommel quickly gave me the next clue. _Go to the jail and pick up something from JD._

Ah, so it was to be a treasure hunt, I chuckled to myself. But I would always obey any decree from my dearest love and he enjoyed giving me surprises. I rode over to the jail and was about to dismount but JD came out grinning with a pair of saddlebags in his hand. “I think you’re looking for this, Ez’. You’re to stop at the saloon next and pick up something from Inez. Buck said he’d meet you at Swan Pond.”

I chuckled again and accepted the saddlebags. “It appears that we shall have our swim finally. Nathan gave me the all clear yesterday.”

He nodded. “With everybody busy preparing for the Fall Festival, it should be nice and private for you.”

And I had to work not to blush at his knowing smile. Really, this falling in love business turned people into rabid teasers. “Good day, Mr. Dunne.”

“Have a nice time, Ezra.” He grinned and waved at me before going back inside the jail.

I guided Chaucer to the saloon and picked up what appeared to be a bottle wrapped in burlap, then to the outskirts of town and onto the road that led to Sarney to the south and mountains to the north. Swan Pond was nestled into the northern foothills and fed by a spring that legend had it never ran dry. The water was clear and cold but a smaller dip in the rock to one side always seemed to be sun-warmed. After a bracing swim perhaps I could entice Buck to the hollow for some sun bathing.

Chaucer continued on his way and I thought back over the last two weeks. Buck and I had spent most of those days and nights together. His boisterous persona covered a quiet man with a romantic soul. His attentions bordered on the worshipful and every touch reminded me that his experience with love was vast. And yet . . .

I felt beautiful when he touched me.

No one had ever concentrated on my comfort. No one had ever brought me to such heights of rapture that I flew. The strong arms that tossed me to the skies were always there to catch me when I fell. He put my pleasure first every time and never failed to wring a climax from me that left me shaking. I had no experience with such selflessness and I worried that my fumbling couldn’t possibly satisfy him.

But he said my name when he came even if it was only my hand wrapped around his shaft. I’d tasted him more than once and the slightly bitter liquid was fast becoming my favorite beverage. There was more that we could do but he hadn’t brought up going further and I was afraid.

Oh, I wasn’t afraid of the physical pain although his organ was quite large. I know how to accept pain. I was afraid that I couldn’t satisfy him. My shaft isn’t the equal of his and I was afraid that I’d disappoint him. Today, I was determined to bring my fears out into the open and ask him straight out if he wanted to . . . to fuck me.

That sounded crass but the euphemisms didn’t do the act justice. I’d always thought of it as one person taking another but I once heard that the person being taken also felt pleasure and I wondered how that was possible. Buck was sure to know so I made a solemn vow to myself to ask him straight out.

I knew he would tell me the truth.

I recognized the boundaries from desert to oasis and Chaucer was already turning towards the water he could smell nearby. Buck’s horse was peacefully grazing in a stand of evergreens and I soon had Chaucer unsaddled so he could enjoy the fresh grass. Slinging the saddlebags over my shoulder, I gathered my courage and walked towards the pond. 

Coming through the stand of alders that ringed the pond, I saw Buck’s sleek head break the water in the middle of the pond. He looked so beautiful in the sunlight that I had to stop and catch my breath. Those blue eyes turned towards me and I flushed from the heat of his glance. “Ezra.”

I was paralyzed and I watched him swim to shore and arise from the clear blue water like a male version of the Venus Arising. He smelled like rain and he took the saddlebags from me, setting them gently to one side, all the time keeping his gaze on mine. Then he leaned in and gently kissed my parted lips. I concentrated on the rich taste that had come to mean safety to me. I was half-undressed by the time I noticed what his hands were doing.

“Ezra, I need you to lift that leg, darlin’, so I can get your boots off.” He was patiently waiting for me to let go of him but my fingers kept smoothing the drops of water from his skin. He chuckled and captured my hand, bringing it to his lips and laying a kiss in my palm. “Naked Ezra is what I’m trying for here, darlin’. Just a little cooperation and I promise that you can touch me all you want.”

So I let him keep on stripping me until I was as naked as he was. The next kiss was even better than the preceding ones because all my skin was pressed to his skin and we heated up almost instantly. “Buck.”

He pulled just far enough away to let his glance slide over my skin like a caress. I swear that I could feel it like I’d felt his hands. “Ezra, you’re the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen. Come swim with me?”

I nodded breathlessly, unsure of my voice. He was the beautiful one, all clean lines of muscle that rippled in the sunlight. His chuckle brought a smile to my face and he picked up the burlap bag and walked backward, pulling me forward until all three of us slipped into the cool water. It felt like a benediction to my overheated skin and I ducked my head so I was wet all over. I loved swimming and rarely got to indulge.

But here in the hot afternoon sun with my lover by my side, it was nirvana. We touched often but mostly we swam back and forth; ducked under water to tickle and tease; shared soft water flavored kisses. Finally, he drew me forth, along with the burlap bag from the underground shelf it had rested on, onto the grassy bank with a blanket spread out invitingly. I gathered up the saddlebags and brought them over to our nest. We didn’t bother to dress again and a warm breeze kept us comfortable.

Inez had cooked well and the bottle of wine revealed from its cooled bag was a good one. “I’m impressed, Buck. This wine will go very nicely with our chicken.”

“I asked Judge Travis for a good wine.” He shrugged good-naturedly. “He sent this one out for us. It seems a little sweet to me?”

I chuckled and leaned in to kiss him. The wine lent a piquant taste to our normal kiss. “It’s less robust than a good red but that fits beef not chicken. You are the most wonderful man in the world to think so far ahead.”

“Got to keep up with you, Ezra.” He fed me a bite of chicken after dipping it in the barbecue sauce that Inez had provided. I chewed and fed him part of one of the fresh baked rolls. We feasted while lying on our sides, propped on elbows and lazily taking our time with the meal. 

The last of the wine was split between our glasses and I savored the slight buzz that it engendered in me. Perhaps I could ask my questions now.

“Buck, would you tell me something?”

His blue eyes smiled at me. “I’ll tell you anything you want to know, Ezra.”

I dropped my gaze to the debris left behind by our meal and found myself busily gathering it all up to put away. It seemed that I wasn’t quite as calm as I’d thought I’d be. “Buck, you would tell me if I was doing something wrong?”

“Wrong?” He sat up and stilled my hands with his. “Ezra, you haven’t done anything but love me just the best you can. That isn’t wrong.”

“But is it enough for you?” I felt a little shiver up my spine and I forced my eyes up to meet his. “Someone told me once that men . . . that men can be more intimate.”

His eyes were so warm on mine. “Ezra, there is more we can do but we don’t have to just yet. I’m hoping that we’ve got the rest of our lives to explore all the ways we can make love.”

“And you’re not disappointed because I’m smaller than you?” I had to ask.

“Your cock is just about the prettiest one I’ve ever seen, Ezra P. Standish. Size isn’t that important and any woman will tell you so. Anyway, yours isn’t that much shorter than mine and I think you’re thicker than I am.” He leaned in and kissed me slowly until I almost forgot my question. When he pulled away, his look could only be termed devilish. “Let’s compare sizes in the hollow. I’ll touch yours if you’ll touch mine.”

And I had to laugh at my fears because I saw nothing but truth in his face and heard nothing but joy in his voice. Perhaps we were really all right. I let him pull me to my feet and lead me up the slight dirt path to the hollow above the pond where the warm water waited. It was only about two and a half-foot deep and about eight feet across. The first dip of my toes to the sun warmed water felt wonderful.

We settled in side by side and Buck pulled me in for a long kiss. I could feel the tingle that always came from one of his kisses begin at my toes and travel up my legs to my stomach. When he pulled me up and over him like a blanket, I suddenly had his hands on my back, ghosting long caresses down my spine and over my sensitive nether cheeks. He’d done that once before and I’d shivered at the sensations.

“There’s about a million nerve endings here, Ezra. Nathan told me that the reason that men play down here is those nerves and a gland hidden inside.” His hands cupped my cheeks and pulled them far enough apart so he could trail a finger down my crease. It did feel good, I had to admit.

“And sometimes, um, penetration takes place?” I wasn’t sure of my terminology.

“Yup, that gland is inside of here,” his finger rubbed gently on my entrance. “It can feel real good when someone carefully and with some lubrication slides inside and strokes that gland.”

“Really? It feels good to the person being penetrated . . . and to the person doing the penetration?” I could feel my cock hardening against his and wondered what that would feel like.

“Done right, it does. A lot of men don’t take the time to do it right and that’s no better than rape, Ezra.” His mouth was stern and his eyes were clouded with old memories.

“Did someone hurt you, Buck?” I suddenly felt fiercer than I’d ever felt before. No one should have ever hurt this kind and gentle man.

“Not me, Ezra, but a friend. He was small and beautiful, kind of like you and he thought his companion loved him.” Buck’s arms held me tightly and I could feel him shiver. “He was so wrong about the animal who took him without any preparation at all. Tore him all up inside and left him in a room to die . He lost too much blood and died the next morning after I found him. I never wanted to kill somebody so bad in all my life.”

“Oh, Buck, I’m so sorry about your friend.” I held him tight and scattered kisses all over his beautiful face. “I love you.”

He blinked away tears and smiled at me, taking my lips with a gentle kiss. “I love you, too, Ezra. I don’t ever want to take the chance of hurting you like Michael was hurt.”

“You would never hurt me, Buck. I think that I would like to know more about this gland.” I didn’t want a bad memory to keep us from anything. “Could you show me a little something about what it feels like?”

He bit his lip. “You sure?”

“Yes, I want you to show me first so I can explore you later.” I didn’t want any ghosts in our bed. “You said we were going to compare ourselves.”

He finally lost that little wrinkle between his eyes and his chuckle was music to my ears. “Ezra, you are without a doubt the most curious man I know. Thank goodness.”

I dimpled up at him and wiggled just a little to remind him of our cocks, dueling for space between us. He chuckled again and sat straight up, guiding my legs around his waist. The clear water made it easy to see our organs lying side by side. He was right, he was only a little longer than I was but I couldn’t see the thickness difference. What I could feel was his finger sliding down my crease and teasing my entrance.

Wiggling again, I leaned in and kissed him, giving him my trust. The long finger gently slid inside of me, just a little at first while I tried to relax. Then it slid in further and seemed to be wiggling around. And that’s when I felt something like a flash of heat lightning tingle through my private parts.

“Buck?” I flexed a little and he obliged me by touching that spot again.

“Does it feel good, Ezra? Like heat?” He asked me, ghosting over my throat with his soft lips.

“Yes, like lightning and . . .” I flushed from head to toe and felt my cock grow harder than hard. “Oh, Buck!”

He chuckled when I clenched around his finger. “Darlin’, I don’t think anything could be hotter than you are inside. Let me out for a minute, Ezra, this rock is getting damn hard.”

I tried to relax but it still ached a little when his finger left me. I couldn’t decide if the ache was from having him inside of me or losing him. But I knew he had to be sore with my weight on his legs “Should we move to the blanket?”

“Good idea, darlin’. My backside could use something soft to sit on and I brought some oil that will help us play with each other.” He shifted me off his lap and I stood up first, pulling him up with me.

“You want me to be inside of you, too?” I had to be sure that I understood him. He was the more experienced and I thought he would want to be the one in charge.

“I love you, Ezra and I’ll always want you inside of me.” He smiled that warm smile that had always warmed my heart even when I was sure that none of the others liked me. “Sides, now that you know how good it feels, I want to feel that good, too.”

“Oh, of course, you do.” I finally smiled at him and promised myself that I’d make him feel even better so he’d know how much I loved him. I didn’t ever want him to doubt what I felt and words just didn’t seem to be enough. 

We sank down onto the soft blanket and I watched eagerly while he pulled out a bottle with a rubber and wire stopper like Nathan made up for his patients. “This is a liniment that Nathan makes for Josiah’s knee. He told me that it’s safe for anywhere on the body and I tested it first inside of me so I know it won’t hurt either of us.”

“Oh, Buck, you take such good care of me.” I felt tears well but stopped them with some of that control that Mother had instilled in me.

“Ezra, I love taking care of you.” He set the bottle aside and pulled me into his arms. “It feels so good to love you and have you love me back.” He kissed me softly and I could feel my eyes widen at his declaration. “I’m going to be loving you for a very long time, Ezra Standish, so you better get used to it.”

I hid my face against his shoulder and shivered a little. “I didn’t think I could love anybody, Buck. But you showed me how and now I want to take care of you, too.”

“Just let me love you, darlin’.” He rocked me a little and lay us back on the blanket.

“Yes.” I hugged him close and listened to his heartbeat beneath my ear.

His chuckle was kind of drowsy and I tried to hide my yawn but he caught it. “I think a little nap after our exercise would feel real good, Ezra.”

I hummed my acquiescence and fell asleep to the sound of his heartbeat. I woke up first almost an hour later and I watched him sprawled by my side with a smile. He looked so young and innocent when he was asleep. I spied the bottle and I decided to wake him up with a massage. Pouring some of the viscous liquid into my palm, I sniffed the pleasant odor of the herb lemon grass. 

Rubbing my hands together, I began to lightly ghost soft caresses onto the tanned skin of his torso. The lotion left a slight sheen behind and I admired the highlighting of his long muscles. His stomach rippled a little under my strokes and his shaft began to lift towards me. I teased his legs apart and knelt between them to slide my hands down the tender white skin of his inner thighs.

“Ezra?” His sleepy murmur of my name made me smile with delight. I loved it when he did that. It told me so much about what he was thinking and feeling about me. “Darlin’, I’m feeling a little left behind here.”

“It’s my turn to love you, Buck.” I gently rolled his ball sack in my slick fingers and he sighed. “Is that all right?”

“Absolutely perfect, Ezra.” He arched up a little and my fingers slid over the same area that he’d touched on me. The hitch in his breath told me that it was all right and I tenderly fingered the area he said had so many nerve endings. His little growl when I kept on rubbing made me smile and I took a deep breath before sliding my finger through the tight muscle.

He hiccuped and pressed down a little so that I went further in than I’d meant to go. “Buck, don’t let me hurt you.”

“You’re not hurting me, Ezra, but you are teasing me something fierce.” His pout was beautiful. “I need more, darlin’, lot’s more. There’s a little nub inside of me that you need to find and rub.”

I smiled at him and began the search for the gland he’d told me about. It just didn’t seem to be there at all until I went in as far as I could go and he moaned. I froze but then relaxed when I saw it was a good moan. Trying again, I felt the tiny protrusion and rubbed it lightly while his cock stood straight up in the air.

“Right there, Ezra, oh God, right there.” He was panting and his skin flushed all the way down to his toes.

I grinned to myself and leaned in to lick away the tasty seed that welled from the long slit in his crown. He was shivering and those big hands, that were so tender, combed through my hair and caressed me. He murmured my name over and over while I took in a little more of him and his hips began to lift towards me a little.

Sucking hard, I swallowed a little more seed and went back to rubbing that special spot. He was leaking more and more while I tried to get all of him inside of me but to no avail. I hadn’t learned enough yet. But I was determined and I flicked my tongue just under the crown, which always made him start to pant.

“Ezra, you’re killing me here. I need more.” His blue eyes shone down to mine. “Put in two fingers and stretch me some more. I want you inside of me, now.”

I wasn’t sure about that but I was willing to try two fingers. The lotion was still pretty much there and I wiggled out before coming back in with double digits. He was so tight around me and hotter than anything I’d ever experienced in my whole life. His groans were music to my ears and I smiled around him at the thought of his pleasure.

“Ezra, oh god, Ezra.” He was panting and I could tell that he was almost to the point of no return.

So I sucked harder and scissored my fingers until he sighed my name and came. I swallowed again and again while he relaxed with little jerks that told me he was still really sensitive so I should be careful. I licked him clean and very slowly withdrew my fingers. I didn’t want to hurt him now.

He was still limp and I slid up beside him to hold him in my arms. That was always the best time – when I held him close, knowing that I was the one who’d brought him such pleasure. I’d never been a very giving man but I wanted to give to him. It would never be enough to match the great love and care that he gave to me but it was a start.

I was learning. And these lessons I would make sure I got right. 

**************


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck furthers Ezra's education.

Buck  
***************** 

Slowly but surely I was getting through to Ezra. I was peeling away those prickly layers, one by one and showing him how much fun making love could be. We hadn’t gone much further since the day at Swan’s Pond. He was still a little unsure and I wouldn’t hurry for fear of hurting him. I had the feeling that he expected pain and I wanted to show him different.

We’d been busy with rustlers and a supposed Commanchero uprising but luckily it wasn’t. Ezra and I were on opposite shifts and had been for almost two weeks while the good weather made way for a cold, wet autumn. No more skinny dipping for us this year. I worked days while he worked nights so a few hurried kisses and soft caresses were the sum total of our loving.

I was fraying at the seams and he was real quiet with a kind of haunted look in his eyes. We both needed more and all-seeing-Chris was the one who got it for us. Judge Travis asked someone to bring one of the rustlers to Santa Fe and the territorial court there. Chris chose Ezra and me to take Jeb Hanger on the train from Sarney to the big city. Ezra perked right up and started packing.

Chris and Vin rode in with us so they could take the wagon back with Mrs. Potter’s supplies. My old friend told me quietly to take a couple of extra days once we’d dropped off the prisoner and just enjoy the bright lights. I thanked him from the bottom of my heart. It was just what Ezra and I needed, some time alone among strangers. The only bright light I planned on seeing was the love-light in a pair of green eyes.

We shared the mail car with a talkative porter who had a hundred stories. I kept watch up front while Ezra took the rear entrance of the car. Jeb stayed manacled and we turned him over to Sheriff Holliday and his deputy at the train station. Judge Travis met the train, too and told us we had reservations at the Grand Hotel. Ezra nodded with satisfaction and I breathed a sigh of relief.

It sounded like a nice place. He apologized that they only had a single room because of some political convention that was taking place. That made it even better and Ezra put up a perfunctory complaint before graciously accepting the accommodations. I could see the excitement in his gaze and I could sure feel it myself. I needed him bad.

We shared the carriage with Judge Travis who invited us to dinner at the hotel at eight. He hinted that the poker game in the back rooms of the Grand could be quite exciting. Ezra dimpled and said that it had been a while since he’d had a good game. The Judge looked very satisfied at that statement and I had the feeling that he had something planned.

It looked like we’d be playing poker tonight and if that was the case, I was definitely going to get in some lucky lovemaking before we left the room. We signed in at the front desk and got our key to the top floor room. A porter carried up our bags and Ezra approved the adjoining bathroom with a heartfelt smile. I tipped the boy and sent him on his way, locking the door and prowling over to the man I loved.

His coat was already off and hung up in the armoire when I slid my arms around him. He hummed and turned into me, raising his face to mine for our second kiss of the day. This one was definitely worth waiting for, long and lush with plenty of tongue back and forth. I could feel us hardening at a quick rate and I slid my hands up and down his back, wishing for skin instead of linen.

“Buck, I believe that a bath would help to wash away the travel stains. Would you care to join me?” He dimpled up at me and I chuckled at his seemingly innocent look.

“That would be nice, Ezra, it would save water, wouldn’t it?” I could be just as innocent.

“Indeed, yes, that would be the prudent thing to do.” His fingers slowly but surely slid my buttons out of their holes until my chest was bared to his stroking touch.

I wasn’t far behind in getting him out of his clothes but he insisted on hanging everything up before I could entice him into the tiled room with the big porcelain tub. I started the water and marveled at the almost instant hot water that steamed out of the faucet. A hand with some soap came around me and I felt Ezra’s heat all along my back.

“I think we’ll need this, Buck.” He licked that spot under my right shoulder blade that made me shiver. “Are you cold, love?”

That innocent question made me turn to gather him into my arms. “Hot, darlin’, I’m feeling a little hot. You think the bath will cool me down?”

He gently kissed the nipple over my heart. “I’m feeling a little warm also. Perhaps we can help each other out.”

I chuckled and turned back in time to keep the water from getting too deep. The tub was big and wide, holding the pair of us quite nicely. I got in first and Ezra slid in on top of me, lying on my chest while I scooped up water to cover his back. We slowly kissed while our hands smoothed soap everywhere. I tickled his crease and his legs fell to either side of my hips, giving me permission to continue.

He’d taken two fingers so far and enjoyed the heat that flushed through his body. I teased him with a too light touch and he wiggled all over, our cocks dueling for space between us. We were both hard by the time we finished rinsing off and we took our time toweling each other dry before heading back into the bedroom and the nice big bed that was waiting for us.

The sheets were cool against my skin but soon heated up while we rolled back and forth in mock grappling. I ended up with him on top of me, kissing my throat down to the hollow that always turned him to fire but just felt nice to me. Before heading into the bathroom, I’d put the bottle of liniment on the side table. So now, all I had to do was reach a long arm for it.

Ezra paused when he saw what I had in my hand. He looked a little unsure but when I pouted, he smiled and took it from me. Warming some in his hands, he watched me roll over and come up on all fours. “You’re sure, Buck?”

Looking over my shoulder, I saw him hesitate. “I’m real sure, Ezra. I want all of you inside of me before we go to dinner. Make me the luckiest man in the world.”

He dimpled a little at that statement. “Then relax for me, Buck.”

I took two fingers easily, those long elegant fingers of his stretching me slowly but surely. His other hand was sketching too light touches to my rock hard cock and I was already demanding more when I felt him add a third finger. That burned a little but I didn’t care, encouraging him with a panting moan for more. He chuckled but made sure that I’d relaxed completely before pulling out his fingers.

Risking another look back over my shoulder, I saw him smoothing liniment over himself. “Ezra, I need you now. Right now, please.”

Nodding, he guided that beautiful cock of his to my entrance and I turned my head away so I could concentrate on how it felt. His crown pushed gently against my hole and I felt it spasm a little at having to take in something so big. But he kept pushing, his hands tight on my hips and suddenly he was in me. Pausing, he gave me time to get used to that warm solid bulk.

He was definitely thicker than I was and my eyes watered a little at the burning that radiated into my lower back. When the pain subsided a bit, I flexed around him and heard his exclamation of surprise. Grinning, I looked over my shoulder again. “Move, Ezra, I want to feel you so deep inside of me that I’ll have trouble sitting down at the poker table.”

His sexy smile bloomed and he thrust in with more confidence than he’d shown before. “That’s a rather nice picture, Buck.” His balls hit my ass and it felt like his cock was going to come out of my stomach. “While I’m dealing cards, I’ll picture you just like this.” He pulled almost all the way out before pushing back in and hitting that gland that felt so good. “Ah, I see my aim is on target.”

“Any more on target and I’ll come right now. More, Ezra.” I was panting a little at the fire that spread slowly thorough out my body. “Maybe one of these days, we can play a game of strip poker.”

“Indeed,” he quickened his pace and the sound of his little moan when he was deep inside of me echoed with mine. “Perhaps we could have a side bet for tonight’s game? Say the winner of the most hands gets to suck the other off?”

“Good idea . . . oh there, love . . . right there.” I was going out of my tiny little mind. “How about a blow job under the table while the next game is going on?”

He jerked inside of me and came hard. The gush of blood-hot liquid seemed to rush all the way up to my heart and I began to spurt onto the sheets in reaction. Ezra’s little sigh and the weight of his body against my back told me that he’d maybe passed out again. He’d done that once before when I’d sucked him after a very long session of teasing. It was a compliment and I took it as such even though my arms were beginning to tremble.

But he was already stirring and I felt him kiss that hot spot again on my back. “Beloved Buck, I have never felt anything like your heat. And how very naughty that suggestion was, you exhibitionist. Are you all right?”

I hated that note of diffidence that crept in now and then. “Any more all right, love, and I’d be face down and passed out. Your aim was perfect and I want you to stay inside of me as long as you can.”

He chuckled. “You were right about this. It does feel wonderful and now I want you to show me how it feels from the other side.”

I gingerly slid down to give my arms a rest and he followed me down but rolled us to our sides so I could breathe. I pulled his arms tighter around me and brought his right hand up to my lips. “We have all the time in the world, Ezra. Before we leave here, I’ll do my best to return the favor.”

“Your best will be wonderful, I know.” He said between licks to my neck that made me shiver. “Perhaps we will win a sizable nest egg for our future tonight and you can bring me back here so we can celebrate our winnings.”

“Sounds good, Ez’. What would we do with a big jackpot?” I could feel him beginning to slide from me and I hoped to distract him in case there was any blood. It had been a very long time for me since I usually fucked rather than got fucked.

“Relax, Buck, so I don’t hurt you now.” Ezra saw right through me and I clenched around him in vain. I felt his hand catch the trickles with the edge of the sheet. 

“I’m fine, Ezra.” I reassured him and turned to catch his nod. “But this bed needs new sheets.”

He leaned in and kissed me gently before pulling away to look at me. “I love you, Buck. I never thought to say that to anybody. I’ve already won the biggest jackpot of my life.”

I had to blink back tears at that simple statement. Nobody had ever compared me to riches and for thrifty Ezra to say that meant the world to me. I drew him back down for another kiss, this time with more passion to try and show him how much that meant to me. He uses words while I use my body to say the really important things. Somehow we manage to understand each other.

Finally we broke apart to clean each other up. Getting dressed took some time since we ‘helped’ each other with kisses and caresses that almost sent us back to bed. But we both wanted to explore the town a little and Ezra wanted to walk to a bookstore he’d seen on the ride in. So we headed out to see Santa Fe. Every aching step reminded me that Ezra had been deep inside of me and I could feel myself strutting a little with pride.

Ezra noticed of course, he always does and his satisfied smile made me want to kiss him right there in the middle of the busy boardwalk. But we were at the bookstore and I followed his trim figure into the narrow shop that was filled with books both old and new. The bookseller was a little old man with a big smile who welcomed us with a cheery greeting.

“Gentlemen, welcome to Treasures. Are you looking for something in particular or would you just like to browse?”

“Do you have any books with Shakespeare’s sonnets?” My lover asked him and they were off down the narrow aisle to a section that I could see held really thick books. 

I wandered around a little, kind of out of my depth. I felt like Vin must feel when confronted with something with a lot of words and no pictures to give you an idea what they say. I could read and write, my mother had made sure of that but when I had some spare time, I preferred to whittle or carve.

“What a lovely edition of Donne’s works.” Ezra’s voice drew me back towards the poetry section. He was holding a leather bound volume all in crimson with gold edges to the pages. It was real rich looking like a Bible that I saw once in a big church in Philadelphia. But even more beautiful were Ezra’s hands caressing the soft leather.

He had long elegant fingers without the calluses that the rest of us had. They were pale with trimmed nails that always looked polished as if he didn’t do any real work. But he did and I loved rubbing them after he’d done something strenuous, kneading the sore muscles until they were relaxed and limp. They were just a part of the beautiful man but one of my favorites none the less.

“Our two souls therefore, which are one,  
Though I must go, endure not yet  
A breach, but an expansion like gold to airy thinness beat.  
If they be two, they are two so  
As stiff twin compasses are two,  
Thy soul the fixed foot makes no show  
To move, but doth if the other do.”

He took another breath and looked up at me with those green eyes that mesmerize me.

“And though it in the center sit,  
Yet when the other far doth roam,  
It leans and harkens after it,  
And grows erect as that comes home.  
Such wilt thou be to me, who must  
Like the other foot, obliquely run.  
Thy firmness makes my circle just,  
And makes me end where I begun.”

His soft voice filled the shop with the rich language and I fell in love all over again even though I wasn’t quite sure of all the words. The meaning was clear as day. Whoever this Donne was, he’d been in love, deeply in love with the most wonderful person in his world. Just like I loved Ezra and just like he loved me in return.

He handed the book back to the bookseller with a request to hold it for him until the next day. I knew what he was thinking. If we won enough to splurge a little, he’d come back and buy it. And I’d be right there with him. Maybe there were a few more poems like that one that he could read to me.

I was looking forward to the poker game now, even more than before. Some hard cash would be nice but even better would be the celebration we had afterwards. I was betting that he knew more of that poetry and maybe I could coax him to recite some for me before we went back to bed. That would make this perfect day even better.

******************


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Judge explains his suspicions.

********* Ezra ********* 

We were thinking of heading down to dinner when we heard a knock at our door. Buck answered and the Judge came in trailing cigar smoke like an angry dragon of legend. He looked between us for a long moment and I bit back the fear that he would somehow know what we’d been doing two hours before. But Buck had opened the window while I remade the bed and the room bore no traces of our earlier lovemaking.

“I think there’s something crooked going on in the gaming rooms here.” He said abruptly. “The stories and rumors aren’t enough to trigger an investigation but if you gentlemen would be willing to play the goat for me, I think we could smoke out some villainy.”

“That’s an intriguing proposition, Sir.” My mind went to work on all the cons possible in such a growing community as Santa Fe was. “What kind of villainy did you have in mind? Crooked poker games? The bribing of government officials for contracts or water and timber rights? Smuggling?”

“All and more, Mr. Standish, as long as there is government, there will be those with their hands in the pockets of our officials.” He pinched the bridge of his nose then speared me with fiery brown eyes. “But that doesn’t mean I won’t try to root it out where ever I find it.”

“Agreed, Judge Travis,” I nodded and he harrumphed a bit while Buck pressed his lips a little closer together to keep from smiling. “I would be glad to take a look at the poker tables to see if I can find any . . . malfeasance.”

“Good, that’s exactly what I had in mind when I telegraphed Chris to send you two.” He puffed on his cigar and split a look between the two of us. “I have it in mind to set a little trap for two of the players you’ll meet tonight. It’s probably gotten around that I know you so it won’t be a surprise that I introduce you tonight. Ezra, I think you will be an old family friend that I knew from the days of the War. I know you can play the Southern aristocrat and I will bankroll you $1000 dollars with which you may gamble.”

My eyes widened in consternation. “That is an exceedingly large sum of money, Judge.”

His lips quirked up. “You will need every penny if my suspicions are correct. The stakes of these games routinely surpass $10,000 by the final hand. I believe the bribes are passed quite openly across the table as ‘winnings’.”

I nodded. “Simple but effective, and it also means that the dealers are in on the scam.”

“They are very much in it although they come from the highest reaches of society.” He scowled. “There is a contract due to be awarded next week for almost five thousand acres of virgin timber that the railroads desperately want to go to one certain timber magnate. I’ve got a rancher who tells me if they clear cut those acres quickly without regard to the terrain, there will be flashfloods and soil erosion that will devastate over thirty thousand acres. The US Army Corps of Engineers should have the final say but I’m unsure of the lead engineer. He has money troubles.”

“And is thus, open to being bribed,” I sighed and looked at Buck. “Is the rancher right about the erosion, Buck? Could it effect so much more than the original land grant?”

“Yes,” he said at once, his eyes saddened. “You’ve got to take it slow and replant what you harvest. Around here the soil is too sandy to hold in place without something anchoring it down.”

“Like a forest,” I asked.

His eyes warmed and his hand came up unconsciously to touch me before he remembered the Judge was still here. “Yeah, Ezra, like all kinds of plants, especially the ones whose roots go deep.”

“I see,” and I did although I had not the knowledge these two had. In many ways, I’d been a shallow root person most of my life. But with my lover to steady me, I was ready to put down roots and grow towards the sun which was Buck. “Very well, Judge Travis, or should I call you Orrin?”

He smiled and passed me an envelope sufficiently weighty to encompass the $1000 he’d mentioned. “Orrin will be fine and I shall call you Ezra. We met after Lee’s surrender and you hosted me at your plantation near Savannah. You know that area, do you not?”

Sudden memories of peach blossoms and sultry nights made me smile. “I do know the area. There was actually a Standish plantation of 2000 acres in the 1840’s. It belonged to another branch of the family but I think they wouldn’t mind me borrowing it for a while. They specialized in horse breeding and cotton. I think we have horses in common if your Solomon was a reasoned purchase?”

His grin was suddenly boyish and took two decades off his age. “I traced his bloodlines back six generations before buying him.”

Buck chuckled. “I can be your stable manager, Ezra. I know a thing or two about breeding.”

“No,” I shook my head decisively, “you will be my business manager. If the canker in this society goes as high as Orrin believes, a mere stable hand would not be included in the game and I wish to have you there. I think you also married my sister, Elmira, so a brother-in-law would fit in quite well.”

He winked at me. “Ellie had to be left at home this trip since she’s expecting. How’s that for a good reason?”

I smiled at him and nodded. “Agreed. When should we meet you, Orrin?”

He blew a smoke ring. “I’ll meet you downstairs at the restaurant in an hour so we can eat before we head for the back rooms. They serve a merlot I’d like to get your opinion on. And gentlemen,” he turned back from the door, “I’d come armed. There’s just something about the atmosphere in the last 24 hours that has me wanting a wall at my back.”

We both nodded and he left, still trailing smoke. I grew up in smoke filled rooms but the older I get; the more I hate the smell. Heading for the window, I threw it open and took a deep breath of the desert air. Under all the scents of civilization, the wind still brought in the smells of open country. Was I turning into a rustic?

“You bring your pea shooter, Ez’?” Buck’s voice came from over my shoulder and I leaned back automatically, knowing he’d be there to hold me. The lace curtains fluttered in the breeze and I judged it would hide our position from view.

Stretching my arm out, the small derringer popped into sight. “I always have it on. A gentleman should be prepared at all times.”

A gentle kiss to my temple made me smile. “You ever goin’ to tell me where you got it?”

I turned it over in my hands so he could see the engraving on the three inch barrel. “The ‘LS’ stands for Lucius Standish, my paternal grandfather. Mother gave it to me when I was four. She had to leave me in hotel rooms all up and down the Eastern Seaboard. I tried to be brave and seem not to care but loud noises made me jump and several times I awoke her with a nightmare.”

Buck muttered something under his breath but I didn’t quite catch it before he backed us over to the rocker in the corner of the room. He sat down first then drew me down into his lap. Perhaps I shouldn’t enjoy it so when he cuddles me but I couldn’t seem to help it.

“How did she get it?” He started a gentle rocking and the rocker creaked comfortingly.

“She said that my father, Lucas, had inherited it when my grandfather died. My father was carrying it when he died in a card game gone wrong. The miscreants who shot him rifled his pockets but missed the derringer in his arm holster. She found it while preparing his body for burial.” My finger gently traced the silver scroll work that covered the barrel and the part of the grip not covered in yellowing bone. “Mother pawned it several times while I was growing up but always went back for it as soon as she was able. I could never bring myself to do that.”

“I’m glad you’ve got something from your father.” Buck’s voice was rather choked and my eyes widened in sudden consternation.

“I’m sorry, Buck, I didn’t mean to make you sad.” He had nothing of his mother but a pressed rose in her small Bible. As far as I knew, he had nothing from his father.

He cleared his throat and kissed me gently, his tongue licking at my lower lip until I opened for one of his achingly sweet kisses. We feasted for a long moment then he pulled back a bit to scatter kisses over the rest of my face. “Mama always said I have my father’s eyes and his mouth so I guess that’s good enough for me.”

I chuckled and gazed into those beautiful blue eyes. “Then I guess we both inherited something potentially deadly from our parents.”

“Deadly?” His voice rose and his fingers curled at my waist in a tickle motion. “I think you need to find another word there, Ezra P.”

“Devastating,” I brushed a kiss to his chin.

“Delectable,” another brush to the tip of his nose.

“Delightful,” he breathed into my sensitive hair line.

“Delicious,” I found that spot just below his ear.

“Dandy,” he groaned and I blindly reached for the side table so I could lay the gun aside before it accidentally went off.

“Disarming,” I smiled and linked both hands behind his head, enjoying the way his lap was growing beneath me.

He laughed and moaned at my teasing wiggle. “Dearest Ezra, I think maybe ‘deadly’ was right the first time. We ain’t got time for me to take you back to bed but you remember this position because we’re coming back here after you win big and you’re going to reward me for not keeping you here.”

I kissed him softly. “I’ll remember, Buck.”

We held each other for a long moment, just breathing in the wonderful scent of male musk and delayed passion. But time was moving on and we both tided up in the small bathroom. While Buck was combing his mustache, I loaded the tiny derringer with .410 shells. It only held two but I slipped an extra one in my pocket for luck. I don’t believe in that fickle lady but it never hurts to be prepared.

“You ready, sweetheart?” Buck had slipped his navy blue jacket on over the white shirt I’d bought him on our one month anniversary and he looked magnificent.

Checking myself in the mirror on the armoire, I brushed a bit of lint off my deep green jacket and joined him at the door. “I’m ready, Buck, my debonair friend.”

He chuckled and ushered us out, closing the door and locking it behind us. “How about decadent?”

“Decisive.”

“Decorative.”

“Decorous.” I slid my eyes sideways in time to catch his outraged expression.

He thought hard for a moment then smiled smugly. “Degenerate.”

“Delinquent.”

Another outraged look and he frowned at me. “I’m going back to that bookstore and buy a good dictionary tomorrow, Ezra P. Just you wait.”

We reached the foot of the stairs and I could see Judge Travis waiting for us. “I’ll go with you and we can purchase that lovely volume of Donne, also.”

“In-Dubitably,” he said quietly just before we reached our dinner companion.

I’d let him have the last word for now, I smiled to myself. At the moment, I had con-men to catch and a game or two to win. Perhaps I’d win enough for a thesaurus as well.

**********************


End file.
